This invention relates generally to the threading of needles and, more particularly, is directed to a needle threading device for accomplishing the same.
It is a common frustration to many people to thread a needle. This is because the eye of the needle is extremely small, which is necessary for using the needle in a sewing operation, combined with the fact that the thread is also of a small diameter and it is difficult to avoid having a frayed end of the thread. Accordingly, threading of a needle can often times take upwards of fifteen minutes to one half hour.